


THE HYBRID MASS EFFECT

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMFs, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, First Contact, First Contact War, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: Alternate Universe/Canon Divergence. First Contact AUWhat if it was the aliens from the Citadel systems that made First Contact through the Relay 314?Read this amazing story where the Citadel alien races...make contact with a new race of beings known as humans......and the HYBRIDS!





	THE HYBRID MASS EFFECT

**Author's Note:**

> This is preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!

STORY TITLE:

**THE HYBRID MASS EFFECT**

by **MYSTICWRITER3018 (AO3)**

STORY SUMMARY:

AU, Alternate Universe. Canon-Divergence. First Contact AU.

What if it was the aliens in the Citadel systems that made First Contact through the Relay 314?

Read this amazing story where the Citadel alien races make contact with a new race of beings known as humans...

....and the HYBRIDS!

RATED FOR EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND CONTENT. BE WARNED.

STORY POSTED ONLY IN AO3.

Author's Notes:

This is only a preview or spoilers for another new story that I will be posting soon.

I have so much to do yet so little time, but I will make time and effort to work hard on this and post constantly for readers.


End file.
